prettycureoffanonoffandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Aino Megumi
, also known as Princess LoveHeart in her kingdom, is a young girl who used to be one of the antagonists in Twinkle Dreams Pretty Cure! and Happy Dance Pretty Cure! Pearl☆, known as . She later becomes . Appearance As Unlovely, she had a similar-looking hair accessory. She wore a red and black outfit that look similar to Phantom's coat with long gloves and boots. As Megumi, she has medium-length magenta hair worn in a ponytail. Her thick bangs cover her forehead and she has shoulder length forelocks. Her eyes are a similar shade. Normally she wears a pale pink elbow-sleeved top with a heart at the middle, beneath a yellow, purple, and hot pink vest with white detail. This is paired with a two layered miniskirt of hot pink and navy with a bow on the left, hot pink and white sneakers, and black stockings with a hot pink cuff. For summer, she wears a white shirt with a rainbow on it, along with a short-sleeved light blue jacket, a pink skirt with light and dark pink layers, thigh-high cream socks and pink shoes. As Cure Lovely, her hair grows ankle-length and turns hot pink to match her eyes. On the side of her head is a gem heart with fabric hanging from it and a pair of heart earrings. She wears a dark blue and gold lined vest with white pleats lining the bottom and a pair of pale pink wings on the back. The sleeves are puffed with a winged cuff held by a gold band. Her lapel is pink with a gold heart amulet attached to a magenta and white ribbon. The skirt is a pink pleat with a frilly petticoat, and on the right hip is her PreChanMirror. This is paired with white thigh boots that have gold lining the cuff and a hot pink bow on the side of the ankle, and white sleeves with gold lining. Her LovePreBrace on the left wrist. Personality Relationships Cure Lovely '|キュアラブリー|Kyua Raburi}} is the alter ago of Megumi. Attacks Unlovely was the evil alter ego of Megumi. She became Unlovely when using her own catch phrase "Stronger, Gentle, and Deadly." Etymology : Ai ''(愛) means love. ''No (乃) is a jinmeiyō kanji, which is a group of Chinese characters that can be legally used in registered personal names in Japan. In Chinese, 乃 is an character used in ancient times, but rarely used in modern times, and changes its meaning in different contexts. As a syllabus, "no" also indicates possessive, so Aino as a phrase can also mean "of Love". : Megumi has many different writings, and subsequently many different meanings, one of them meaning "blessing" and / or "grace" (恵). The name "Megumi" may be originated from the Japanese verb "meguri" (巡り), which means to spin around, or to move around. The verb implies the movement of dancing which is a match to the dancing theme. Together, her name can mean "love's blessing". Cure Lovely means pretty or attractive. Songs Duets Trivia *As Unlovely, Megumi is as of now the second antagonist to have used an item a Pretty Cure also uses for fighting, following Towa. Gallery References